The present invention relates generally to an improved guide frame means for portable power hand saws, and more specifically to such a device which is particularly adapted for the precision cutting of relatively large planar wooden panels. In the cutting of large wooden panels, such as plywood panels, pressed wood panels or the like, the carpenter frequently finds himself in an awkward disposition for the cutting of these panels, inasmuch as he may be compelled to stand an extended distance away from the saw, and guiding and proper operation of the saw becomes difficult. Powered hand saws of the circular saw type as well as the saber saw type are in wide use today, particularly in the construction field, and in the field of home redecorating and repair.
Plywood panels or pressed wood panels normally have a dimension of 4 .times. 8 feet, and occasionally may be of different lengths such as 4 .times. 7, or 4 .times. 16. These panels are available in various thicknesses, frequently between 3/16 inch and 3/4 inch, although other thicknesses are also readily available.
The carpenter or home craftsman will ordinarily be required to cut the pre-fabricated panel to a desired size in order to fit the panel for its intended purpose. In the cutting of such a panel by use of a conventional powered hand saw, it is frequently necessary for the carpenter or home craftsman to move the saw along an extended distance, and guiding of the saw becomes difficult. As a result, the surface of the panel being cut may become slivered, or even worse, the saw may either bind or kick back (possibly both) and in many instances cause serious injury to the user. While these saws are normally provided with retractable guards, upon a rapid and unexpected kickback, there may be insufficient time for the guard to fall into place so as to protect the user from the rotating or oscillating blade, and as a result serious injuries have occurred. Examples of these serious injuries include severed arteries, severed veins, and other such injury.
The guide frame means of the present invention makes it possible for the home craftsman or carpenter to appropriately and accurately guide a powered hand saw along a predetermined path, normally parallel to one of the edges of the work piece, with the guide frame means supporting the saw at an appropriate level relative to the work, and permitting the saw to move along its predetermined path without danger of canting, or otherwise adversely reacting within the saw cut. As a result, the craftsman or carpenter may position himself adjacent the edge of the work, and merely move the saw forwardly along a path which parallels an edge of the panel, thereby completing his cut and fitting the work for its intended application. This operation may be conducted safely, and in the event any kickback occurs, the operator will be positioned so as to be free from contact with the rotating or oscillating blade.